Julerose
Julerose is the femslash ship between Juleka Couffaine and Rose Lavillant from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. Canon Juleka and Rose are best friends who are hardly apart from each other, as they often hang out together during breaks, between classes and on non-school days. Rose's kind, caring nature has her looking out for Juleka whenever she needs help and support. The two are commonly seen sitting or standing next to each other as the show features its "couples". Like in "Frozer", where they were seen among the other couples in the episode as the girls stand next to each other as they share a pair of headphone buds to listing to music on the same MP3 player or phone, and in "Mayura". Season One As Rose watches a new report of Prince Ali arriving in Paris while crying, in "Princess Fragrance", Juleka has her friend tissues to dry her eyes and flow her nose on. When picture day came in "Reflekta", Rose reassures Juleka that she isn't cursed. Season Two On the day of the music festival in "Captain Hardrock", Rose and Juleka are shown to be in a band called Kitty Section, where Rose sings and Juleka plays guitar with her older brother, Luka, while Ivan severs as their drummer. When the titled villain attacks, the two girls were chained up together until Ladybug comes to their and the others rescue. In "Zombizou", Rose and Juleka are seen talking about the presents they are each giving to their teacher for her birthday. After the two escaped the Zombizou populated school by bus, Juleka comfits Rose from her worries while letting her friend sit on her lap, before the purple kiss mark on Rose's leg took control of her and kissed Juleka on the lips. In which places Juleka under the title villain's control, as well. After Zombizou's controlling hold was lifted from her many victims the two girls hug each other. In "Reverser", the two are shown to be part of the school's art club, with a few of their fellow creative classmates, where Rose writes the songs for their band. Season Three Moments Season 1 Mr. Pigeon *The two are partners in the derby hat competition, where they had made a Steampuke-like hat. Season 2 Frightningale *The two are seen dancing together in a scene from Clara Nightingale's music video. Catalyst *Juleka is shocked by Rose being one of the many people to be reakumatized. Season 3 Silencer *The two are seen looking at each other with a smile, in the end card. Reflekdoll *Rose kisses Juleka on the cheek. Startrain *Rose rests her head on Juleka's lap while she strokes her blond hair, as they sit together on the train to London England. Fanon Julerose is a popular femslash ship that continues to grow within the Miraculous Ladybug fandom, due to occasional hints that indicates the strong possibility of Juleka and Rose being more than "just friends". From how the two commonly sit and stand beside each other, as well as commonly making eye contact with each other, do a few activities together, Juleka occasionally placing her hands on Rose's shoulders or simply holds Rose close to her in a few kind of ways, their kindness towards each other, and from how the two girls can make each other smile. The season two and three opening shows Rose with pig phone stickers on her face while Juleka has a tiger's fang, and since many of the new miraculous in the series are people who are friend with Marinette and Adrien, as well as some of them being their fellow classmates, fans have began to theories that the two girls would one day be entrusted with the Pig and Tiger Miraculouses. Since Alya, Nino, Chloé, Luka and Kagami were given theirs when a family member or friend of theirs were akumatized or have been captured by one, there is a chance that Rose and Juleka might be given theirs when either one of them is in danger and Ladybug needs one of their help to save the other, by lending either one of them a Miraculous. On AO3, the ship has over 493 fanfics. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Juleka/Rose tag on FanFiction.net DEVIANT ART : : : : TUMBLR : : : : : : WIKIS : on the : on the : on the Trivia * One of the "snapshot photos" in the Season two to three opening, Juleka and Rose are briefly seen together in the same "shot". ** There is also a "photo" of Rose with pig ears and snout stickers while Juleka as a tiger's ear and fang stickers. Which might be overshadowing the possibility of them receiving the Pig and Tiger Miraculouses in future episodes or seasons. Gallery Julerose (Lady Wifi).gif Julerose (Princess Fragrance) 1.png Julerose (Princess Fragrance) 2.png Julerose (Princess Fragrance) 3.gif Julerose (Reflekta) 1.gif Julerose (Reflekta) 2.png Julerose (Reflekta) 3.gif Julerose (Reflekta) 4.gif Julerose (S2 Opaning).png Julerose (Santa Claws).gif Julerose (Zombizou).png Julerose.gif Julerose Hugging.jpg Julerose (Frozer).png Julerose (Mayura).png Julerose (Silencer) 1.jpg Julerose (Silencer) 2.jpg Rose-kisses-Julekas-cheek-1.jpg Rose-kisses-Julekas-cheek-2.jpg Navigation